Urgency
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: Chapter 5 - the end of Chapter 36 of Insurgent from Tobias's POV. Tris and Tobias confess their love to each other in the bathroom after Tris's near death experience. "I'll be your family now." My voice almost sounds like a whisper, like the words are only meant for her, and they are. "I love you," she says. Collection of Four & Tris oneshots/drabbles.
1. Urgency

Hi guys! This is set before Tris, Tobias and the others go to meet the Allegiant and find out who they are. They have to pretend they arent together because of Evelyn. I'm not really sure if its a drabble or a oneshot, so i guess you can decide. I hope you like it!

* * *

TRIS

I see him waiting just outside the building. I feel my whole body tingle and realise that it has been days since we've actually touched or properly talked. We have only passed brief, factual notes and made eye contact from opposite sides of a room.

I run to him in an instant and hook my arms around his waist, tight. It is hard pretending my boyfriend is not my boyfriend. I feel him tense up for less than a second but then he seems to understand my urgency, returning the embrace gently but steadily. I let my eyelids fall and press my cheek against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart as if i have to make sure it is beating. He carefully presses his lips to my hair, sending a surge of warmth through my body. I breathe in his scent, suddenly making me feel safer. I dont realise how much i have missed the feeling until the absence of it is gone.

His hold on me tightens. Usually our physical contact is brought on by longing, or desire.

But this time it is a necessity.

* * *

Please let me know if you liked it or didn't through your reviews! If you review i might turn this into a collection of drabbles and oneshots!


	2. Terrified

Another short one shot. Set on the train, when Tris asks him if he had been in his fear landscape. Hope you like it!

* * *

TRIS

"You were in my fear landscape. You were dying, and there was nothing i could do about it."

I can tell he's trying to stop himself from shaking. I grab his hand, which is ice cold and lace my fingers through it, but Tobias is still trembling. I'm not quite sure what i could do to make him feel better about this.

"I may be scared of heights, and small spaces, and my father. But i'm terrified of losing you." he says, squeezing my hand tighter.

I pull his other arm around me while his other hand is still connected to mine, and tilt his head toward me so that he has to look me in the eye.

"I'm right here. I'm safe. And I'm not dying, so there's nothing to be afraid of." i say it firmly, as if they are facts. Which they are, but might not be for long.

He pulls his hand out from mine to run it through my hair. Leaning down, he kisses me gently for just a second or two, then holds onto me tighter than ever, like if he lets go he will lose me forever. I never knew that i could mean so much to someone that their worst fear was losing me. We stay that way for a long time, neither of us wanting to move while his silence speaks to me louder than words ever could.

I understand now. I have to start protecting myself in order to protect him.

* * *

Let me know what you think, and let me know if you have suggestions or prompts for other one shots! Please review! x


	3. Star

Inspired from their date night with the lemonade, i juggled this around with the events in the book so sorry if it is a bit confusing. They choose to be honest with each other instead of keeping the truth - it's set sometime in the middle of the night. This ones longer than all the rest!

Hope you like it!

* * *

TOBIAS

"Where are we going?"

"Shh," I put a finger on my lips to remind Tris to be quiet, "I'm taking you somewhere."

She doesn't question me, and we walk in silence for a little while, hand in hand.

I lead her through the Amity buildings towards the back where the orchard is. Although the sky is black outside, it is lit up with bright starts, taking away the darkness.

We are finally out of sight and earshot of anyone. "You see, i realized that i had never taken you on a real date before."

She smiles at me, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "So that's what this is."

Once I've decided that we're far enough into the orchard, i open my backpack and lay out the blanket onto the grass. I pull her down with me lazily. She lies with her head in my lap, glancing up at the sky. I lean back on my arms.

"This 'date' thing is nice. I wish we could do it more often." I smile at her. She smiles back, but the same empty smile as before.

"Something's wrong." I say, my voice lowering.

Tris lets out a big sigh. "You're right. I have to tell you something." She sits up so that i can wrap my arms around her.

"It was during the attack on Abnegation. My mum and I were running, and there were Dauntless soldiers following us, shooting." Her voice is shaking, "One of them was Will."

She doesn't need to say anything more. I feel her whole body tense up beneath my arms, and i wonder what i could possibly do to make this easier for her.

"It's not your fault. You did what had to be done, and he was under a simulation. It's not your fault, Tris."

"That doesn't make it any better! You think i'm some sort of murderer now, and you're right! I killed one of my only friends. Oh, and Christina doesn't know. But when she does she will never talk to me again, she's going to hate me, and she's going to see what i really am." She struggles to slip out of my arms, and she sits in front of me, the tears slowly falling. Once again i have forgotten that she is capable of crying, of hurting.

"I cant even imagine what you must think of me right now." she says.

I cover her hand with me own. "I think that you are brave. And i don't think that there was anything else that could've been done." Each second that i watch her cry i feel worse and worse. "Come here."

She falls into me and buries her face in my shoulder, crying until she cant anymore.

Eventually we lie down, her head resting on my chest and her hair sprawled around it, so close to my face that i can taste the sweet smell of it.

"I have something to say as well." She turns her head to face me and her eyes are red with tears.

"My mother, Evelyn Johnson, who supposedly died 10 years ago? She's alive. Factionless. Apparently she's been looking for me." I haven't told this to anyone else since i found out.

"Oh." her eyes bare into mine, "Wow. How do you feel about that?"

"Shocked. And scared. She was never much better than my father, what could she possibly want from me to be searching for me?" I sigh and start running my fingers through her hair, finding some sort of comfort in the feeling.

"I really don't know."

It's obvious that all the talking has made us exhausted and emotionally drained. We lie there for a while, staring at the night sky, trying to count the number of stars, my hands in her hair, breathing in the same rhythm.

"That one," I say, pointing to the brightest star in the sky, "that star. It shines almost as bright as you."

I want to tell her i love her. I want to say it so bad, but i decide to hold back until the time is right and she is ready. I don't know how it happened, that somehow i got the brightest star, all to myself, all _mine_.

Even though we are going through war, and we all have to hurt - we have somehow found each other in all of this.

And despite what we have just confessed, there is nothing more perfect than lying here together, finding comfort in each other.

* * *

In case you haven't noticed, this sort of has a significance linked to the last few chapters of Allegiant. I wasn't too sure what i thought of it, so it would really help if you reviewed and told me! Thanks! x


	4. Scream

Hello! Here's another one, probably not as fluffy as the other two, but i thought it was necessary and there's still some. The first part is stolen from the book, it's when they leave the city to discover the outside world. Hope you like it!

* * *

TOBIAS

"There's the Abnegation sector."

She smiles, but her eyes are glassy. The train hisses over the rails and a tear rolls down Tris's cheek. I feel a pang of guilt wash over me as another tear falls.

"I'm sorry i brought that up." I say, my voice coming out softer than i expected.

"Don't be." her voice croaks, as if she is struggling to speak.

I don't know for sure, but i feel like somewhere inside her she is screaming. Screaming for her parents, for her home, for the brother that didnt betray her. I wonder if i should be doing the same. I study her face to try and figure out what's going on in her mind.

"Aren't you going to tell me it's okay?" the hint of a smile lingers on her lips.

"No," I reply, "Do i ever say that?"

I know she wasn't being serious, but i suddenly feel anger towards everyone that allowed this to happen to her. I burst with frustration.

"Of course it's not okay that so much was taken from you. From us, I mean." I didn't mean for it to come out in such an angry tone.

"It was just a joke." Tris laughs playfully.

I try to shrug off the anger. My thumb gently wipes the tears from her face as she smiles back at me gratefully.

"Is it your parents?" My voice is sensitive. She thinks about it for a while.

"Yeah, and... everything else."

I feel like it is a good time to stop talking about it. I pull her in close to me, and she melts into the embrace without hesitation. I press my lips onto her right temple and rest them there while she sobs silently into my chest.

By morning we will have left all these memories behind.

* * *

Reviews are great please leave one!


	5. Soap and Water

I loved Chapter 36 of Insurgent so much, where they confess their love in the bathroom of Tobias's Abnegation house. So i decided to write it from Tobias's point of view. I actually love this scene so much, i think it is my favourite out of all their moments together. Have you realised yet how much i've been enjoying writing from Tobias's POV?

Hope you like it!

* * *

TOBIAS

I lead Tris into the bathroom of this place that i used to call my home. That's a lie. How can i ever call this place where my father _hurt_ me, home? We sit down on the edge of the bathtub, side by side. At the same time, i turn on the tap and plug the drain, the water flows over our feet. It starts to wash some of the blood and dirt stains off her delicate feet. I watch as the water turns into several different shades of different colours.

Gently, i make an effort to clean off the cuts from her right foot, and then her left. I wouldn't usually be so precise, but i'm careful, i don't want to hurt her. I run soap over and through her toes, at times it drizzles into the cuts. If it stings, she doesn't show it.

Her hands, covered with soap lather slowly find mine. She traces every part of them, and as my eyes work their way up to her face, all i want to do is soak ourselves in water and kiss her. Her eyes are intent, focused. That is until i splash her arms with water.

She splashes back, giggling through all the soap and smiling through the pain of her cuts and bruises.

Eventually, we get all the soap off after drenching ourselves in the mucky water. She shivers slightly, so i grab a towel from near the sink and pull us out of the tub. I start with drying her hands, making sure i stay gentle and careful.

"I don't..." I lift my eyes from the towel to look at her. "My family is all dead, or traitors; how can I..." her voice is shaking, and trembling, and although i cant say i completely understand, i feel her pain and ache as if it is my own and she is a part of me.

She starts crying, and i slip my arms around her small frame, getting more water all over her legs. It must be making her cold. Hopefully my hold will give her some warmth.

She presses her face further into my chest and i naturally hold her even tighter. Soon after i feel her body relax and calm, and the sobs start to die down.

"I'll be your family now." My voice almost sounds like a whisper, like the words are only meant for her, and they are. She pulls her face out of my neck and bites her lip.

"I love you," she says. Her hands are still wrapped around my arms, grasping on for support.

I think of what she just said. I think about how i have waited, waited until she was ready to tell me, waited until she was sure that she meant it, waited until it was right. I stare at her with warm eyes and i think. I think of what to do. She has laid it out in front of me, her heart bare. We are lovers and we are in love and i don't think anything else in the world could be more right than this.

Does she mean it? "Say it again." I frown without noticing it.

"Tobias," I feel warmth at the sound of my name on her lips. "I love you."

I close the distance between us once again. I don't care that we are soaked and i don't care that it's hot and it's stuffy. All i care about is her. I kiss her skin near her collarbone where the birds are, her family. Then i move up and kiss her cheek.

And then ever so slowly, i press my lips to her lips and they fit together so perfectly. The kiss is slow, and it swallows me on the inside. I feel whole, and i feel complete, something i don't think i have ever felt before.

"I love you, too," and i press my forehead to hers, knowing that no matter what happens from here, we will stay together, as one, together, we are _whole_.

* * *

Please please please let me know what you think!


End file.
